Hybrid Erica
by starlitjustice
Summary: Klaus has rolled into Beacon Hills with only one vile of doppleganger blood left and he's set his sights on Erica Reyes. Will she see being a hybrid as a gift or a curse? Can Stiles help her control it? Please let me know if you want me to expand on this. Vampire Diaries/Teen Wolf. Hints of Sterica.
1. Chapter 1

_Out of all the places he could have gone, out of all the people he could have picked, why here and why me?_

Erica asked herself this a lot. When she felt like a bigger outcast than when she was human. When she felt like a freak and knew no one, not even Derek, could help her through the night. When the cravings were too much and she would lose control. Why did Klaus have to pick Beacon Hills to start his hybrid army and why did he have to pick her?

But on nights like tonight, she forgot all her troubles. When she sank her teeth into soft flesh and consumed the warm, rich, crimson nectar that flowed, she knew Klaus had given her a gift. She would never have known such incredible pleasure if it wasn't for him. She knew blood was her weakness and she tried her best to resist its call daily, but when she was able to indulge herself, nothing felt better. It just felt so _good_. She never wanted to stop...

"Erica?" Stiles said in a strained voice. Erica didn't stop. It just felt too good.

"Erica," he said again, this time putting his hand on the back of her head. "I think you've had enough." Erica removed her fangs from his skin and looked at the bite marks she had left on his arms, shoulders, neck. She realized he was right.

Stiles rubbed the spot on his arm where Erica had just been feeding. He gazed up into her eyes, not nervous or frightened, but rather concerned. She loved that about him. Always so selfless.

"I'm sorry," Erica said. She wiped the blood from her lips. "I got a bit carried away." She considered licking her fingers, but figured that would be a little much.

"Don't worry about it," Stiles said with small grin. "You know, it's actually kind of hot in an undead-werewolf kinda way." He leaned forward and raised his eyebrows. Erica laughed and shoved his shoulder.

"Well I'm glad you consider this kinky," she said, biting her wrist. Stiles knew the drill and leaned forward to take his share of blood. He sucked on her wrist for just a moment. He didn't seem to be enjoying it as much as her. He sat back and wiped the blood off of his mouth, the wounds Erica had made already disappearing. She retracted her fangs and retrieved her jacket from the grave it was hanging on.

"Should I call you tomorrow or something?" Stiles asked as he stood too. Erica chewed her bottom lip.

"Yeah," she finally said, "that would be good." Stiles nodded. He walked over to where she was standing and opened his arms for a hug. She routinely went into them.

_A little sick of hugs_, Erica thought, _but not comfortable enough for a kiss. And yet somehow comfortable enough for me to bite him and drink his blood. What is our relationship?_

Stiles released her and she said her goodbye. She made sure he was safely in his jeep before she darted away from the cemetery. Even now as Erica ran, she couldn't keep the questions from bubbling up to the surface.


	2. Chapter 2

**1 month ago**

Erica woke up and immediately felt a migraine coming on. The glaring lights stinging her eyes didn't help. She was on the floor of the abandoned subway car. She could have sworn she was chained up before she blacked out. She looked around and saw bloodied chains sprawled across the floor. It was probably her blood. She hoped it was her blood. As Erica sat up she saw Derek looming over her. He was wearing his grey wife-beater, which was also bloodied. His arms were crossed and Erica couldn't tell if he was disappointed or just fed up with her.

"I'm not getting any better at this," Erica said weakly. She attempted to stand, but was unable to keep her balance. She reached out to grab a pole for support. Every part of her hurt.

"Yes", Derek said, "you are." His words didn't mirror his body language, as he still had his arms crossed and that stoic look of contempt on his face. Erica gave him a smirk.

"You liar," she mumbled. She felt as though her legs were working again and released the pole. Although she was a little wobbly, she briskly made her way out of the subway car, brushing past Derek, and entered the old warehouse. To some it might have appeared desolate or creepy, but it was home to Erica. It was more of a home to her than her parents house had ever been.

She rubbed her temples, almost willing the migraine to vanish. Even though being a werewolf gave her healing abilities, the soreness of a full moon stayed with Erica for nearly hours. All of her memories of the previous night ran into one big blur, but she could remember some parts. Like the screaming. So much screaming.

Erica heard Derek exit the car and say, "We were close." She turned around to meet his gaze.

"We were anything but close," she said cynically. "I thought about her just like you said, but nothing happened." Again, Derek crossed his arms.

"Then we'll try something different next time," he said. "You have to find your anchor if you ever want to make it through a full moon." Erica rolled her eyes. She was tired of talking about this stupid "anchor". Apparently every werewolf has something they can think about to keep them grounded on a full moon. Every werewolf except her.

Isaac found his anchor their first full moon together. He thought about his dad, which was understandable since he was abused. It took a little longer for Boyd, but he eventually found it; his mother's drug addiction. Both of them didn't have to spend full moons with Derek anymore. But Erica still couldn't find her anchor.

Derek told her to think about something that made her angry. So she tried her epilepsy. She thought about all the jokes they would make about her, all the names she used to be called. Retard. Spaz. Ugly. Fat. She could remember them all clear as day. She could remember the laughter. But that wasn't enough to keep her anchored.

Next Erica tried her mom. She thought about all the times she had tried to go to her for help and got nothing in return. She thought about how her mother just stopped caring and practically gave up on her when she was diagnosed with epilepsy. Erica needed a mother, but she never had one. Even that wasn't enough to keep her anchored.

Last night she resorted to thinking about Allison Argent. It was a long shot, but Erica had to admit she got mad whenever she thought about all the horrible things that girl had done to her. The bitch incapacitated her on more than one occasion and nearly killed Boyd. She even kidnapped both of them and held them in her basement to be tortured. If it wasn't for Allison's dad, they might have been killed. But eventually they escaped and made it to the forest. It was there that they first saw them...

But no. Erica refused to think about the Alpha Pack. They didn't make her angry. They just filled her with fear. Unimaginable fear. Erica quickly cleared her head.

"I have to go," she said. "I've got school tomorrow." She turned to walk away, but could still feel Derek's unease. She left through the side door.

As Erica made her way towards the woods, she could hear Derek say inside the warehouse, "We'll find it. No matter what it takes."


End file.
